


I See You

by ChloeMagea



Series: The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir [28]
Category: Loki-Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kid Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Loki has angst due to an argument with his father. Sjöfn is there for him. Adorable innocent fluff, mess. BABIES <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something innocent? Whattttt?

_“Why can’t you be more like Thor?”_  His father’s words rattled though Loki mind as he stood on the balcony. He sniffled and wiped the tears from his face. The whole argument with his father the King kept replaying over an over. Loki suddenly heard someone behind him. Loki whipped around to see his friend Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir standing in the archway.

“Loki?” She asked her voice light and sweet as she walked towards him. “What’s wrong?” She asked but he turned away from her. Sjöfn reached her hand out to touch his arm but he hissed and yanked away from her touch.

“Leave me!”  He cut, looking over at her. She hadn’t seen him cry since they were small children and seeing tears fall from his eyes caused sorrow in her.

“I will leave if you really wish me to my Prince but… you can talk to me…I’m your friend.” Sjöfn said her words soothing. Loki sniffled and walked over to the lounger that sat on the balcony over looking the nighttime Asgard. The nebulas and stars filling the sky above them.

“I stand in his shadow every moment of everyday that live.” Loki uttered, Sjöfn knelt down in front of him and looked at the prince. He didn’t glance back, his shoulders slumped and his head hanging low, keeping his green eyes on the ground. “I’m noting but the inadequate brother of the ‘mighty Thor.” He said with a bitter tone. Sjöfn grabbed his hand and squeezed it

“No. You are not.” She said to him yet he didn’t want to meet her golden eyes.

“Tell that to my father. Everyone looks past me, everyone think’s I’m weak.” He said tears once again welding in his eyes.

“I don’t, not at all.” Sjöfn stressed holding his hand tighter. “I don’t simply see you as ‘Thor’s Brother.” I see you, Loki Odinson.” Her words like milk, he was unsure of how she did it but he felt safe, and un-judged when was with her. Loki glanced up at her, to see that she also had tears in her eyes even though she wasn’t the one that had been hurt. “Yes you are different then Thor but that doesn’t mean you are any less. You are brilliant, and talented.” She said with a sad smile. “Thor has Mjölnir but you, have your mind and your magic.” She looked down, frowning her brow for a second. “And if I had to pick you are my favorite.” Her words leaping out of her mouth. Loki sat up and looked down at her. “I shouldn’t have said that….oh dear…” She looked back up at him, to see him smiling at her words. “What I mean is, I’m loyal to both of you of course I respect both of you….”

“But I’m you’re favorite, humm?” He asked.

“Well we’ve always been closer, you see and I think you would be proper king.” Her last words whispered lowly as she glanced back up at him. Loki couldn’t help the smile that came across his face and blushed slightly.

“You mean it?” He asked

“Loki, know I don’t lie….”

“You are horrible at it.” Loki chuckled. Sjöfn stood and pulled him by his hand causing him to stand.

“Do you feel better now?” She asked cocking her head to the side.

“Yes I do.” He admitted to her.

“Good! Then lets go to the kitchens and demand some sweets” Sjöfn beamed, him and her hand and hand and laughing.

 


End file.
